/luna/
/luna/ was a loosely pony-themed, community-oriented board on GETchan. When it was known as Lunachan, along with GETchan and MLPchan, it helped to found the United Chans. Bunker days Lunachan (formerly Bronychan) was originally created as a shitstorm bunker for Ponychan users by the Ponychan Mumble (Mumble is a free and open source VoIP client). In Ponychan's early days, shit flinging was nothing out of the ordinary. Overreactions were a daily occurence. This led users to desire a place to go to when these events took place. Lunachan was also used as a bunker for whenever Ponychan went down, something that was not uncommon. As Ponychan's userbase began to change, Lunachan found itself being used much more seldomly. Instead, it became a place for refugees from various serial threads on Ponychan, who left the chan for multiple reasons, from leaving the fandom to having disagreements with Ponychan staff to simply being tired of the constant shit flinging on the chan. Most of these users came from a single thread, the HAY (How Are You) Thread. The HAY Thread even moved over to Lunachan for some time after disagreements with the Ponychan staff over a rule change. Gradually, Lunachan stopped being a bunker and a community of its own formed. Dwindling traffic Lunachan began to see a decline in activity as offshoots from Ponychan began to pop up. People who were sick of Ponychan's antics began to make their own sites instead of defecting to others. During Lunachan's early days, the only two Ponychan offshoots were Stevenchan, a chan created originally as a joke, and itself, a chan created as a bunker. The first offshoot to be created over a dispute with Ponychan was GETchan on 6 November, 2011. GETchan and Lunachan quickly grew fond of each other, setting the foundation for the United Chans almost a year later. In the deletion of /ef/, while most r/ef/ugees fled to GETchan, a few found their way onto Lunachan, and once again it acted as a bunker. When efchan was created, however, the r/ef/ugees left. Lunachan also acted as a bunker between the dispute between the Ponychan staff and the soon-to-be MLPchan staff and the creation of MLPchan. Transition to /luna/ Talks of an alliance, as well as an interchan organization began between Lunachan and GETchan began on 25 June, 2012. The talks involved inviting efchan to join the alliance/organization, but they declined the offer. Searching for a replacement, MLPchan's Anonthony showed up to the talks and requested that MLPchan join. The alliance idea was then split from the organization and the alliance became known as the Lunachan Pact. The organization, of course, was the United Chans. Despite the ideas that the Lunachan Pact conveyed, Lunachan decided to stay neutral in the GETchan-efchan conflict. Throughout the main clashes in the conflict, Lunachan still remained a beacon of neutrality. Eventually MLPchan left the Lunachan Pact and the it was dissolved. On 5 November, 2015, Lunachan was closed and /luna/, or New Lunachan, was formed by merging into GETchan. This was done in the hopes of increased traffic to both sites. Unfortunately, despite an initial increase in traffic, the board quickly returned to stagnation. /luna/ eventually shut down on 8 June, 2018. Gallery Lunachancard.png|True neutral 132141794159.jpg|Lunachan motorboat Category:Chans Category:Former Members